moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of the Galaxy - Extras
This article lists all of the various background character deaths that occur in Marvel Studios' Guardians of the Galaxy. * Korath the Pursuer corners Peter Quill (Star-Lord) on the planet Morag, but Quill escapes after shattering the plasma sphere he was using as a light source. The intense plasma burst disintegrates the two bounty hunters that were working with Korath. * Aboard the Dark Aster, Ronan the Accuser executes a Xandarian by smashing his head in with his war hammer. The gory details are not shown. * As they carry out their escape plan, Rocket and Groot destroy several Kyln security drones. * Quill knocks out a guard and takes his rifle, using it to shoot down a security drone. * A security drone is about to shoot Quill when Drax grabs the robot from behind and rips it apart with his bare hands. * After shutting down the artificial gravity, Rocket hijacks control of the remaining security drones and uses them to fly the detached watchtower control room out of the Kyln's common area. The drones are destroyed after the control chamber crashes inside an access shaft. * Ronan and Nebula arrive at the Kyln in search of the Orb after Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot have escaped. Ronan orders Nebula to 'cleanse' the entire station, which presumably meant to kill every remaining guard and prisoner. * On Knowhere, several aliens bet on Orlonis that have to survive against a F'saki. Two Orlonis are shown to be eaten by the F'saki. * The Collector shows the Guardians-to-be an image of a Celestial wielding the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. In this projection, the Celestial unleashes a cataclysmic energy wave, wiping out an entire planetary civilization. * The Collector shows the Guardians another projection of an ancient group who attempted to harness the Power Stone, only to be destroyed by its energy. * Carina - A servant of the Collector, portrayed by Ophelia Lovibond. Having grown tired of her master's cruelty, she grabbed the Power Stone after it had been removed from the Orb. However, she did not understand just how powerful the stone was and she died an excrutiating death upon touching it as the power tore her body apart molecule by molecule. * When Carina grabbed the Power Stone, a storm of energy was released that killed a number of the Collector's living specimens and several people in close proximity to the Collector's museum. * A fleeing transport pod is destroyed by one of Ronan's Necrocraft. * Rocket rams his transport pod into a Necrocraft, causing it to crash into another and destroying them both. * Rocket flies his pod straight through a Necrocraft and destroys it. * Star-Lord uses his pod to rip open a Necrocraft and throw out its Sakaaran pilot. Using the hijacked fighter, he then shoots down the three Necrocraft chasing Gamora. * During the Battle of Xandar, an unknown number of Necrocraft are destroyed before the Guardians board the Dark Aster. * The Guardians gun down dozens of Sakaaran soldiers as their fighter comes to a stop aboard the Aster. * Rocket continues fighting aboard a Ravager ship, destroying another five Necrocraft. * On Xandar's surface, Yondu Udonta uses his Yaka Arrow to kill over twenty Sakaarans. * Ronan orders his Necrocraft pilots to begin divebombing Xandar's capital. Dozens of fighters start crashing into structures all over the city, killing countless civilians. * Drax kills five Sakaaran soldiers in the Dark Aster's starboard engine room. * Rocket and the Ravagers move their fighters into a defensive position on the ground and start shooting the divebombing Necrocraft before they can reach their targets. * Back aboard the Aster, Star-Lord shoots eight Sakaarans while Groot beats up three others. * Groot grows his arm to over 25 feet in length, impaling a line of Sakaaran soldiers and then beating them against the walls. * Ronan uses the Power Stone to destroy the fleet of Nova Corps ships that have formed a barrier around the Dark Aster. * Quill shoots three more Sakaaran guards inside the Aster's engine room. * Nebula is defeated by Gamora and plummets from a breach in the Dark Aster's hull. She lands on a passing Ravager craft, breaks into the cockpit and throws the pilot out to his death. * The Guardians breach Ronan's command chamber and Gamora shoots one of the two Sakaaran guards while Drax stabs the other. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Extras